The subject matter disclosed herein relates to filters and filter media and, in particular, to embodiments of a partially-laminated filter media and, for example, filter devices comprised thereof that find use in fluid conditioning systems.
Power generating systems, heating, ventilation, and cooling (HVAC) systems, and other systems often deploy filters and moisture separators to remove moisture and debris from a working fluid. For example, power generating systems may use turbo-machines to drive a generator. During normal operation, the turbo-machines draw in air for combustion. The air passes through a compressor before a combustor mixes the air with fuel and ignites the mixture to drive a turbine.
Contaminants (e.g., dirt, dust, and salt) in the air can reduce performance and efficiency of the turbo-machine. These contaminants can corrode the surface of the compressor blades. The resulting surface roughness decreases air flow and efficiency and, ultimately, reduces both the output of the turbo-machine and the efficiency of the power generating system overall. To prevent damage, the power generating systems can incorporate a filtration system that removes particulates from the air upstream of the turbo-machine. Examples of these filtration systems may feature a filter device. The filter device has a filter media to capture particulates before the particulates can reach the combustor.
During long periods of operation, particulates may saturate the filter media. The resulting particulate build-up may impede the flow of air and increase pressure drop across the filter media. Accordingly, systems like power generating systems often deploy filter cleaning procedures to periodically remove some or all of the particulates. These cleaning procedures extend the useful life of the filter device before a technician must remove and replace the old, contaminated filter device with a new, non-contaminated one during maintenance. In one example, the cleaning procedure injects pressurized air (or other fluid) into one end of the filter device to dislodge the particulates from the outer side of the filter media.
Examples of the filter media may include a base media and material layers (e.g., nanofiber layers), which can cover one of the upstream and the downstream sides of the base media. The material layers help to increase the dust removal efficiency of the filter. The base media helps to support the material layers. However, although the material layers improve dust removal efficiency, use of the material layers can increase filter pressure loss of the filter media under certain conditions, e.g., fog and/or high-humidity conditions.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.